Top Secret
by onceuponachildhood
Summary: A secret rendezvous and a cute crack!couple. What more could you want? Oneshot. Challenge fic.


**Title:** Top Secret

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Winry/Fuery

**Summary:** A secret rendezvous and a cute crack!couple. What more could you want?

**Notes:** This was a challenge from my sister. Needless to say, I tried my hardest to rock it. And I did (I hope). _Best viewed in 3/4 or 1/2 view._

* * *

><p>It started out like any other day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Colonel Mustang's staff were all hard at work on long-forgotten paperwork. There was a knock on the doorjamb and four heads shot up to take in the pretty blond that stood in the doorway. She smiled sheepishly, taking a half-step into the room. "Is this Colonel Mustang's office?"<p>

Havoc, eyes twinkling, twirled his pen in his fingers. "Sure is, darlin', but if I'm not being too forward you seem a bit young for the Colonel." She raised an eyebrow. "You look more to be the kid's age," he jerked his thumb toward Kain, who flushed, "or even the Chief's."

At this, the girl let out a soft laugh. "Oh, no, I'm not here for the Colonel." She opened her mouth to elaborate, but was cut off by a loud voice at the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but Al insisted I eat lunch before my repo- OW, DAMMIT!" He hit the floor with a thud, clutching his head. "What the hell was-!" He silenced abruptly, face paling.

The pretty young woman's face was now twisted in anger and worry, her hands on her hips. "Edward Elric!" The crew watched as he swallowed, eyes wide. A wrench lay beside him, the probable cause of the large lump growing on his forehead. "How many times have I told you to call me as soon as you damage that arm!"

"Winry, I-"

"How many times have I told you that automail is complex machinery!" The scene was drawing some attention from other offices in the area; a few brave souls were standing rather close to watch. "That's my work you're slinging around like some cheap toy, you know! And you know good and well that the longer you wait to have it fixed, the more damage you'll have!" Edward merely nodded, either not brave enough or not stupid enough to argue. Sighing, Winry turned to the members of Mustang's staff to smile apologetically. "I'm sorry for the disruption."

"Not a problem," Havoc murmured.

Satisfied, Winry made for the doorway. She stopped long enough to grab both her wrench and Ed's ear, so that when she started off again he had to scrabble to his feet to keep up with her. There was a long moment of silence as the crowd outside the door dispersed, and Mustang came into the office and shut the door with a wry grin. "I wonder who called to tell Miss Rockbell that Fullmetal's automail was damaged." Four pairs of eyes widened; the Colonel went to his private office and shut the door with a soft click.

"That's just wrong," Breda managed after a moment.

Three voices replied in unison. "I'll say."

* * *

><p>Winry was back the next day, chatting animatedly with Hawkeye of all people. "… your hair looks so lovely, Miss Riza."<p>

"Thank you," Hawkeye replied. "I see you've gotten your ears pierced. Quite a few earrings."

Winry flushed. "Well, Ed and Alphonse were sweet enough to bring me earrings so I couldn't help but want to wear them all."

There was a noise from in the office, and Hawkeye exhaled. "I apologize, Winry, but the Colonel needs me for a moment." At the younger woman's nod, Riza hurried to assist her superior.

"So," Havoc ventured; Winry spun at the sudden sound, "you're an automail mechanic?"

The girl's whole face brightened. "Sure am!" She didn't look like much of a mechanic in a skirt, but her demeanor said it all.

Breda rubbed his chin. "You know, I've always wanted to know what automail surgery is like. Ever seen one?"

She drew herself up proudly. "I've seen plenty. Done a few myself, as a matter of fact." Grabbing a chair, she pulled it over to where their desks sat and settled in to tell them what she could.

...

Falman and Fuery were looking a little green by time she finished. Breda sat frozen, his pen hovering over paper. Havoc held an unlit cigarette in his mouth, eyes wide. "So you're telling us that the Chief went through all that without screaming or shouting at all?" She nodded. Havoc let out a low whistle.

"And you-" everyone turned to look at Fuery; he flushed as he was yet again the center of attention, "-you assisted in a surgery like that at eleven?" Winry, a little puzzled, nodded again. "I couldn't imagine… I couldn't do it." He swallowed. "I don't even think I could _watch_, much less _help_."

At this Winry gave a small, sad smile. "You'd be surprised what you can do with the right motivation."

"Still, it's pretty amazing," Fuery continued, the tips of his ears turning red.

Winry beamed.

* * *

><p>The office was empty except for Fuery. Everyone else had gone off to lunch, and it would be quite some time before they were back. Kain preferred a quiet hour to get paperwork done without the watchful armed eye of Lieutenant Hawkeye or the (mostly) gentle-natured ribbing of his colleagues. He was just about to start his work when the door swung open; Winry peered into the room as if searching for someone.<p>

"I'm the only one here," Fuery said sheepishly. "So if you're looking for the Lieutenant or Edward, they're not here. Sorry Miss Rockbell."

She smiled and came into the room. "Please, call me Winry." Her smile really was quite pretty, Fuery noticed. She took a few steps over to him and perched on the corner of his desk, her skirt showing off a lot of leg. "And I was actually looking for you."

"F-for me?"

"That's right," she agreed. Fuery flushed. "We met a few weeks back, remember?" He nodded emphatically and she laughed. "Glad to see I made such an impression. I was worried I had scared you off with all that shop talk of mine." Her tone was pleasant enough, but Kain could tell she was seriously worried that she had driven him off.

He definitely didn't want her thinking that. "Oh no, not at all!" He was so earnest that she almost immediately relaxed. "I mean, I wasn't expecting it to be quite so _graphic_, but it's amazing that you can work through all that. And you've been doing that since you were eleven…" The awe was clear in his voice.

It was Winry's turn to blush. "It's nothing special, really-"

"It's amazing!" Fuery blurted it out before he could stop himself, and then both of them were blushing and silent.

Winry was the first to speak again. "Well thank you, Sergeant. I appreciate that." She hopped off the desk and headed for the door. "The next time I'm in Central I'll come by to chat again."

"Kain."

She stopped in the doorway. "Huh?"

"Please, call me Kain." He was red-faced and not meeting her eyes at all, but his words were firmly delivered.

Winry smiled. "Until next time, Kain."

* * *

><p>Fuery kept an eye on the door for a few weeks, tensing whenever it would swing open. It got so bad that Hawkeye pulled him aside one day to ask him if he was feeling well. After that, he stopped waiting and went about his business as usual. The guys stopped giving him weird looks after he no longer froze every time someone walked in. Mustang sent him to deliver files as always, and he settled into his old and comfortable routine.<p>

He wasn't expecting a hand to shoot out from a doorway and pull him in.

The door swung shut, being locked as soon as it had clicked into place within its frame. There was a second he was off-balance before he stumbled into a table. He leaned against it for support, trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. Fuery glanced around, realizing that he was in the records room, and then looked toward the door to see who had captured him. Winry grinned at him, finger pressed to her lips in a shushing gesture. "Nobody else needs to know I'm here," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as well, playing along with her. He wasn't sure why, but it probably had something to do with those twinkling eyes. Or maybe the creamy pale skin of her thighs that he could see peeping from under her skirt. His cheeks were growing hot, and he forced himself to look up to her face. "Why did you pull me in here and lock the door?"

Winry started toward him, and he found himself still pressed against the table that had offered him support. "Am I wrong in thinking that you're attracted to me?"

"N-no."

She was right in front of him (it was a small room to begin with) and she rested a hand on his chest. "And what would you think if I said that I am attracted to you?"

He flushed. "I would think that I was probably dreaming, because a pretty girl like you couldn't be interested in a geeky guy like me."

She laughed. "So I shouldn't be interested in a smart, cute guy like you?" Her hand was creeping up to his neck.

He swallowed. "I guess… if you put it that way…" He looked down at her for a second (amazed that she was shorter than _him_) before tentatively pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
